


Voice

by superclap



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superclap/pseuds/superclap
Summary: In which the fated meeting between Ezra Hayden Faiella and Kaira Edite Al-Aswad. Soulmate!AU.





	1. Greet

It is one of the many peaceful days. Another morning to be sought, another morning to behold. 

"Kay! Kay!"

With the beginning of a man's voice yelling from the outside of a sand-made house. Instantly, one had recognized with a roll eyes despite the hurried steps. The dark-haired and dark-skinned girl. Kaira.

Her blue eyes met the black's male, sighing. 

"Goodness, for dumbsake. Are you mute or what?"

And just only that, another slap came to the male's cheek from one of the cacti. Such an ignorant and forgetful being, indeed. 

.

"Wha—okay, okay, repeat that again, Ez. What is it?"

Sigh. He had it enough.

The young white-haired male named Ezra had it enough. 

It will be better if he could have voice to begin with, talk freely like his siblings would do. Not just some of this sign language that still considers as a question mark to them. Bullshit to its core.

He will like it better, though. Especially when the matter is truly crucial. He is supposed to tell them of this someone's intruder current news and the next destination of their findings.

It was a luck that Cain, the buff brown-haired brother of him, prefers to sit through and figuring this out. Patience flows in him, indeed.

"Well, that can't be helped."

There comes another from afar. Boots to the ground, one-eyed silver male grin at both. Ardghal.

"Let's halt that for a while. I'm making this soup for lunch. I hope you'll like it."

.

In this world, certain people lose their voices since the very young age. The only solution regarding this said mysterious illness is to find or get close with someone who has the same illness and ... it must be a fated partner. Luckily, each may heard their partner's voice in a dream—albeit mostly came once.

Bah, ridiculous; Ezra thought. Who comes up with such idiotic obligation?

Albeit anxious belittled inside him. A partner, eh?

Whatever. He supposed to get focus at this mere moment. Inside this autumn festival. Accompanying both of his brothers for a certain task from their kingdom. Spying, precisely. 

It should be only the assassin, yet it has been decided that almost entirely 'important' members of the East rolls in this small village that belongs to ... neighbor kingdom. 

Who's the one came with such idea?   
No one knows, no one cares. For him, at least.

And here he is with the middle, strandled. Ardghal has nowhere to be seen. Except that he once catch a glimpse of a familiar silhouette; alike ... Diedre. 

"Stay close to me," said Cain. "you might never know what comes ahead."

" 'Aight."

...

...


	2. Reach

Silence in them, surprise came from the elder. 

"Ez."

The youngest turn to give a genuine bored look. Perhaps it's the crowded places which he doesn't fancy at all? Or it might be something else.

"I don't know if my mind's playing trick or someone's put me under a spell. I know that sometimes you'd like to mimic others talking. But did you just ... ?"

"Huh?"

It may take a bit while for the young silver to realize, but as soon as the middle give him another test such as the continuation in a full 'A' sound; he knows this isn't a mere illusion.

It can't be happening.

Right now? To him?

"Then, your fated partner must be in here. Somewhere. You still remember her voice, right?"

Ezra gives a nod. It happened to him once, in a dream so vivid, of when he meets this dark-skinned female with raven hair and blue eyes. Lost, confused. It's all reflected in her silky, feminine voice. It's all reflected.

"Let's find her together, yes?"

Another nod came. Among the sea of people, they are looking for a person who mayhaps the potential—

"She."

—oh, the silver lad found her.

His pointer directed to the dark-skinned figure. Her pair of lazulis examine every people; however, unlike him who is genuinely surprised, her face reflects ... tense? There is shock, yet terrified. 

What next comes is the sudden attack and explosion. It is everywhere. Cain fails to notice his calls, thus his strong grip and dash to a safer place takes the winning rather than hearing Ezra explanation in the first place.

Then again, what still makes him surprise is the pet that she hugs, pats. 

A duck. Yellow duck. 

He knows it too well; mayhaps, not the exact owner in person, but ... the duck's home?

Goodness, he wants to laugh. 

There is no way that the duck belong to her, right? He awares of the true's owner; a facetious knight of the neighbor's kingdom—green hair, black eyes, brown skin. 

There is no way that the duck belong to her, right?

Ah, can he curse right now?


End file.
